Piece Of Me
by SheWonGirl
Summary: FFn KELIMA Author : Rukia yang ingin tahu ada tulisan apa ditangannya segera melepaskan coklat itu di pangkuannya. "Kurosaki Ichigo?" ucapnya "Mm… Hah…?" Rukia bingung. Sepasang mata amethyst nya itu mencari kearah mana laki-laki itu pergi. Saat menemukannya, Laki-laki itu, Kurosaki Ichigo mengangkat tangan kanannya agak tinggi dan /Just Oneshoot Minna-san, Mind to RnR :D.Sifa


**Saya Sifa, comeback lagi XD. Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma meminjam tokohnya saja **

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Confort, Family, Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin deh)**

**Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri**

**Piece Of Me ©_SheWonGirl_**

**Piece of Me itu oneshoot pertamaku, tapi pairnya Siwon SJ sama Ah-Ram,**

**First upload di blog UKLI Solo**

**Remake Version FFn**

* * *

Author's note:

Siapkan dulu lagu ini sebagai backsound :D First Love (Utada Hikaru), Daydream (Super Junior), Coagulation (SJ KRY) kalau bisa yang PIANO VERSION semua.

Selamat Membaca dan Jangan Lupa Tinggalkan comment. Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^

* * *

Hari ini, pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan lelaki itu - dia yang berambut orange dan bermata amber. Disebuah bangku taman yang menghadap sebuah kolam kecil pada awal musim semi tahun ini. Dia, dengan badan tegap dan besar, duduk disebelahku. Aroma parfumnya begitu kental terasa, wangi. Dengan suara berat dan hangat ia menyapaku. "Kau tahu, gadis manis sepertimu tidak baik jika duduk murung sendirian disini. Kau … kenapa?" Tapi entahlah mungkin itu bisa disebut pertanyaan jika dibanding dengan sapaan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Arigatou," jawabku tersenyum.

"Hey, jangan bilang kalau kau baru putus dengan pacarmu. Dia bodoh kalau itu benar," ucapnya lagi.

Rukia tertawa. Ya, nama gadis itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Seorang mahasiswi Jurusan Sastra Inggris di Universitas Karakura. "Ah, akhirnya kau tersenyum juga," ucap lelaki itu. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Tapi, aku tidak punya pacar, bagaimana aku bisa putus?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Begitu rupanya, kemarikan tanganmu," ucap lelaki itu.

Walau sedikit agak ragu, diulurkan juga tangan kanan Rukia yang mungil itu. Lelaki itu mengambil sesuatu dari kantong sakunya. Sebuah bolpoint dan sebungkus coklat. Dituliskannya sesuatu di tangan Rukia kemudian diletakkanya coklat itu untuk menutupinya.

"Kau tahu, jika kau sedih lagi tutup matamu dan bacalah mantra ini!" suruhnya. Dengan halus ia membelai kepala Rukia.

"Yo, sampai jumpa lagi," ucapnya, kemudian ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Rukia yang ingin tahu ada tulisan apa ditangannya segera melepaskan coklat itu di pangkuannya. "Kurosaki Ichigo?" ucapnya "Mm… Hah… ?" Rukia bingung. Sepasang mata _amethyst _nya itu mencari kearah mana laki-laki itu pergi. Saat menemukannya, Laki-laki itu, Kurosaki Ichigo mengangkat tangan kanannya agak tinggi dan membentukkan huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Rukia hanya terkekeh.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Rukia berjalan terseok kedalam apartementnya, seharian ini hidupnya dipenuhi tugas-tugas dari dosen dan belum ada satupun yang selesai. Apalagi ia tadi sempat mimisan dan pingsan di kampus. "Ini benar-benar gila, dia tak ingin hilang dari pikiranku," ucapnya sedikit kesal."Aargggg…Benar-benar tak bisa konsentrasi," erangnya.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Seminggu, Dua minggu dan ….. Sebulan...

Sore hari yang cerah, benar-benar wangi bunga yang bermekaran membuat hati Rukia nyaman. Tapi hanya untuk beberapa menit saja, setelahnya. Entahlah… Saat ia sedang jalan-jalan ditrotoar kota Karakura yang ramai, seseorang yang kadang mengusik waktunya muncul dibelakangnya.

"Nona Rukia," panggil seseorang.

"Aku tidak mau pulang, katakan pada _Tou_-san. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang!" sahut Rukia marah, sepertinya ia sudah sangat mengenal suara itu. Rukia mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Tapi laki-laki itu tidak menyerah juga sepertinya. "Hey, apa aku harus meneriakimu pencopet atau seperti ini … Tiba-tiba Rukia mengibaskan tasnya kebelakang. Tas itu tepat mengenai bagian kanan tubuh orang yang diserangnya. "Ugh…." erangnya. Dua detik kemudian, Rukia sadar orang yang dipukulnya itu bukan orang suruhan _Otou_-nya.

"Agh… sumimasen. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya Rukia. Rukia kebingungan, ia ingin melakukan apa. Lelaki yang diserangnya itu masih memegangi lengannya.

"Mungkin, aku harus dioperasi," ucapnya. Kemudian ia menatap wajah Rukia, lelaki itu tersenyum manis. "Kurosaki Ichigo-kun?" ucap Rukia dengan kening berkerut.

"Halo. Lama tidak bertemu," jawab Ichigo

"Halo. Iya, lama tidak bertemu," sahut Rukia ceria.

**_SheWonGirl_**

"Kau tahu, orang yang tadi mengikutimu menghilang karena kupelototi," ucap Ichigo setelah mereka berdua duduk manis disebuah kafe. Diseruputnya secangkir latte yang ada didepannya.

Rukia tersenyum kecil kemudian menjawab " Aku tak percaya."

Ichigo kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya, manja. " Orang itu tadi siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Suruhan _otou-san_, dia menyuruhku untuk pulang kerumah," jawab Rukia sambil meminum strawberry milkshake kesukaanya itu.

"Apa?…Jadi kau anak perempuan yang melarikan diri dari rumah?" tanya Ichigo kaget. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

Rukia menggeleng, "Aku hanya tidak suka ada bibi-bibi yang yang harus menjadi ibu baruku. Lagipula aku juga bisa hidup mandiri," jawab Rukia ingin dimengerti.

Ichigo terlihat berfikir dan bertanya "Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan buruk,"

"Entahlah. Tolong jangan membahas ini Ichigo-kun, aku tidak akan suka. Lagipula namaku juga bukan '_kau_'. Panggil aku Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia," ucap Rukia lembut. Kemudian dengan cepat ia meminum habis milkshakenya.

"Kau pasti sangat suka sekali dengan strawberry, Rukia-san," ucap Ichigo lembut. Rukia hanya tersenyum dengan sumringah mendengar pendapat Ichigo.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Siang hari di taman kampus seperti biasa Rukia menikmati waktu luangnya apalagi setelah ini tak ada jadwal kelas untuk dirinya. Rasanya lelah sekali. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Sedikit demi sedikit dadanya menyiksa dirinya. Ia kesulitan bernapas. Hidungnya mengeluarkan tetesan darah segar. Darahnya mengalir membasahi cardigan ungu yang sedang dipakainya. Ditutupinya dengan tangan, tapi pandangannya sedikit kabur, …gelap… menghilang kemudian menghitam… dan Rukia tak sadar. Dia pingsan.

**_SheWonGirl_**

"Mungkin kau hanya … " ucapan seseorang terngiang di telinga Rukia. " Hentikan Rukia, jangan kau ingat. Hentikan, sudah cukup," elak Rukia didalam pikirannya. Kau datang kesini untuk rekreasi, Kau tahu. Ini taman. Jadi jangan pikirkan hal lain!"

Ditengadahkan tangan kanannya. Disitu masih terdapat nama Kurosaki Ichigo. Entahlah, dia memang gadis yang lugu, lucu atau memang bodoh. Setiap hari ia menebalkan tulisan itu agar tidak hilang. Betapa Tuhan telah menyiksanya karena ia tak bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki itu yang sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, hatinya sudah terpaut padanya.. Rindu, Ya Rindu. Dia merindukan Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia mencoba jujur dengan hatinya, dengan perasaannya.

"Jika aku menutup mata dan mengucapkan ini, apa dia benar-benar akan muncul?" ucap Rukia lirih. Dengan perlahan Rukia menutup kelopak matanya, diucapkannya perlahan nama Kurosaki Ichigo.

Sesaat kemudian Rukia mencium aroma strawberry berada di sampingnya. Lalu ia membuka matanya. Disitu, Kurosaki Ichigo sudah duduk disampingnya dengan sebuah sunggingan senyum manis khas miliknya dan tentu saja sudah bisa membuat hati Rukia meleleh. Ichigo menyodorkan se-cup milkshake strawberry untuk Rukia.

"Untukmu, ambilah!" ucap Ichigo. Kedua mata Rukia mulai berkaca-kaca. Bendungan air matanya sudah tak mampu ditahannya. Rukia mulai menangis.

"Rukia-san kau kenapa?" ucap Ichigo sambil meraih wajah Rukia, dengan lembut ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi putih Rukia.

"Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu, Ichigo-kun" ucap Rukia sudah sesenggukan.

"Kau gadis yang manis, Rukia-san." jawab Ichigo, dikecupnya mata kanan Rukia. Tapi tangisan Rukia makin menjadi.

"Hey, jangan menangis, Rukia," rajuk Ichigo. Rukia hanya bisa memeluk Ichigo dengan sangat erat.

Tak selang beberapa lama sebuah kata yang manis keluar dari mulut Ichigo." Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu, mau jadi pacarku?"

Dada Rukia, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Laki-laki yang ia kagumi, yang ia cintai, mengungkapkan kata cinta untuknya. " Ichigo-kun, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Rukia, ingin memperjelas.

"Ya, tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu," balas Ichigo, diperketat pelukannya kepada Rukia.

" Kalau begitu, jadikan aku istrimu!" rajuk Rukia.

Ichigo agak kaget. Matanya membulat, tapi Ichigo tersenyum. Kemudian diciumnya kepala Rukia. " Kau benar-benar gadis yang manis, Rukia."

**_SheWonGirl_**

Mungkin ini bisa disebut pernikahan yang gila. Ya terlalu gila malah. Seminggu setelah pernyataan itu, mereka mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka. Dan seminggu setelahnya baru upacara pernikahan mereka. Ayah Rukia memang sempat marah tapi kekeras kepalaan Rukia tak mampu ia lawan. Dia setengah tak rela melepaskan anak perempuan satu-satunya itu menikah diusia 23 tahun dan berubah marga menjadi Kurosaki. Dan setelah mereka menikah, mereka berpindah rumah. Hanya Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka duduk berdua di bangku taman halaman rumah mereka.

" Bagaimana perasaanmu, istriku?" tanya Ichigo kepada Rukia.

"Apa harus dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata, suamiku? Aku rasa aku tak bisa." ucap Rukia tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, kau terlalu bisa membuatku penasaran, kau gadis yang selalu penuh kejutan. Aku hanya tahu kalau kau anak gadis dari CEO Perusahaan Advertising." ucap Ichigo, bibirnya mengerucut manja.

Rukia tertawa kemudian diciumnya pipi Ichigo dengan lembut. " Dan aku hanya tahu kalau kau anak laki-laki dari CEO Department Store, Ichi." Balas Rukia manja.

"Baiklah, besok kau akan aku hadiahi sesuatu." ucap Ichigo tersenyum girang.

Diluar sana matahari sudah meninggi tetapi Rukia belum mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ruangan yang serba berwarna hijau itu membuatnya nyaman. Sesaat kemudian, digerayanginya tempat tidur di sampingnya dan Ichigo sudah tidak ada disitu. Sedikit demi sedikit ia membuka matanya. Di meja samping tempat tidurnya sudah ada sebuket bunga Zinnia Magenta untuknya. Ya bunga itu adalah bunga pilihan Kurosaki Ichigo untuk menggambarkan perasaanya kepada sang istri tercintanya, Kurosaki Rukia. Rukia terduduk, diambilnya buket bunga itu dan disana terdapat sebuah tulisan dari suaminya.

**_Did You know? You're so beautiful_**

**_Your hair shines like sun_**

**_Your eyes so wonderful like purple diamond _**

**_Your skin is as white as the moon_**

**_And you're silhouette is as graceful as flower_**

**_Your Husband_**

**_Kurosaki Ichigo 3_**

"Suamiku, kau mencoba untuk bersikap romantis dan aku …. menyukainya. Akupun akan membuat kejutan untukmu." jawabnya.

Rukia menempelkan kertas itu didinding kamarnya. Kemudian ia bersiap untuk mandi dan berbelanja, ia akan menyiapkan candlelight dinner untuk Ichigo.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Ichigo yang turun dari mobilnya terlihat terheran-heran. Ia berfikir apa mungkin istrinya sedang pergi karena ketika ia pulang dari kantor didapati rumahnya yang gelap gulita. Ia melangkah menuju pintu, ditekannya gagang pintu itu dan … terbuka. Ia memanggil istrinya.

"Sayang, kau di rumah?" ucap Ichigo agak keras agar suaranya menjangkau setiap inci rumahnya. "Huh.. ?" ucapnya lagi. Ichigo sedikit kaget melihat setiap beberapa cm dirumahnya dipasangi lilin-lilin besar. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu di tembok. "Ikuti panah ini dan ambil setiap kertas yang ada didinding!" perintah tulisan itu.

Ya. Disitu Rukia menuliskan kata-kata romantis untuk Ichigo. Panah dan kertas itu berakhir di taman rumah mereka. "Surprise," teriak Rukia. Ia berlari kearah Ichigo. Diraihnya wajah Ichigo. Di kecupnya bibir Ichigo dengan lembut dan Ichigo membalasnya.

"Tidak aku kira istriku bisa seperti ini," ucapnya terkekeh. "Aku paling suka yang berbunyi seperti ini

**_Even if I close my eyes,_**

**_Even if I adjust my breathing, _**

**_These true feeling seem to be OVERFLOWING_**

**_ I Love You MI QUERIDA_**

"Boleh aku tahu, MI QUERIDA artinya apa?" tanya Ichigo.

" a," bisik Rukia ditelinga Ichigo.

"Kau…. Istri yang nakal," ucap Ichigo. Digelitikinya pinggang Rukia.

"Kyaaa… Suamiku, hentikan.. hentikan… geli." jerit Rukia. "Ayo, kita makan malam saja," ucapnya lagi.

Mereka mengahirinya, dan menuju ke meja makan yang sudah dipersiapkan di taman. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia bersama.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Sepertinya memang sudah kewajiban Ichigo untuk menuliskan kata-kata romantis untuk Rukia setiap pagi berganti. Dan panggilan Suamiku untuk Ichigo pun memang sudah jadi kewajiban Rukia. Didinding kamar Rukia sudah tertempel begitu banyak kertas-kertas potongan kecil itu. Sudah empat bulan mereka hidup sebagai suami istri. Dan pagi ini pun sama saja. Ichigo meninggalkan kata-kata romantis untuk Rukia.

_**(Aku hanya cinta kamu. Aku hanya bahagia jika bersamamu)**_

**_(Di hari yang panas, aku akan menjadi bayanganmu )_**

**_(Di hari yang hujan, aku akan menjadi payungmu)_**

**_(Ketika kamu lelah berjalan, aku bahkan akan menjadi kursimu)_**

**_Your Husband_**

**_Kurosaki Ichigo 3_**

Dibaca pesan itu berkali-kali. Rukia menitihkan air matanya. Ia sangat tersanjung oleh kebaikan suaminya. Ia tahu betapa Ichigo mencintainya. Dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Suamiku, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau belahan jiwaku. Kau diriku yang satunya dan aku dirimu yang satunya. Tetaplah selalu mencintaiku, suamiku!" rintih Rukia merana.

Dadanya sesak. Kepalanya pening. Perasan aneh itu muncul lagi. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah merah segar. Disekanya darah itu dengan_ tissue_. Namun, tiba – tiba Rukia dikejutkan dengan suara telepon. Perasaanya tidak enak. Hatinya terasa aneh, merasa resah. Dikerahkan tenaganya untuk menuju telepon itu yang ada diruang tengah.

"Moshi-moshi? Boleh aku tahu siapa ini?" tanya Rukia kepada lawan bicaranya itu.

"Benarkah?" jawab Rukia kaget. "Ya, aku akan segera kesana," ucapnya lagi gelisah. Tak terasa air matanya menetes lebih deras lagi. " Apa yang terjadi padamu, Suamiku?" batinya merintih.

Rukia berlarian setelah ia sampai di kantor Ichigo. Keringat gelisah dan capeknya berlarian bercampur menjadi satu. Rukia langsung menuju ruangan Ichigo yang ada di lantai 5. Rukia membuka pintu ruangan Ichigo dengan agak kasar. Di sana terlihat sekretaris Ichigo, Abarai Renji.

"Dimana suamiku?" ucapnya. Mata Rukia mencari keseluruh ruangan dan saat ia menemukannya, dengan tidak sabar ia berjalan menghampirinya. Di sana, Ichigo duduk seperti orang kebingungan. Wajahnya pucat dan kusut. Matanya sembab dan merah.

"Suamiku, kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia dengan napas sedikit terengah. Ichigo hanya memegang wajah Rukia dengan kedua tangannya. Ichigo menggerakkan tangannya, digunakan telunjuk tangannya untuk menyentuh setiap inci wajah Rukia.

"Kau, Rukia," ucap Ichigo meradang. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat. Ia memeluk Rukia dengan erat. Kemudian diciuminya wajah Rukia.

"Suamiku," ucap Rukia terisak. "Ayo kita pulang suamiku!" ajak Rukia. " Abarai-san, jangan katakan apapun pada ayah mertua, aku mohon."

" Baik, nyonya." jawabnya miris.

**_SheWonGirl_**

" Sudah hampir dua minggu ini Manajer Ichigo bersikap aneh. Dia sering terjatuh. Kadang ia lupa meletakkan dimana ia menaruh kuncinya. Ia lupa bagaimana tanda tanganya bahkan hari ini saat dia menyajikan presentasi ia lupa dengan apa yang ia katakan. Bahkan ia bertanya kepadaku siapa Rukia." ucapan Abarai Renji terngiang membuat hatinya tersayat, sakit.

Kembali Rukia meneteskan air mata. Dipandangnya Ichigo yang sudah tertidur pulas disampingnya. Ia mencium bibir Ichigo untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kemudian diambilnya tangan kiri Ichigo. Suamiku, batinya lemah. Ia menciumi telapak tangan Ichigo dengan air mata yang terus mengucur deras dipipinya.

"Suamiku, ayo kita kerumah sakit. Kau perlu diperiksa," ucap Rukia pagi itu setelah mereka sarapan. Rukia meraih tangan Ichigo. Digenggamnya tangan Ichigo dengan erat.

Ichigo membalas genggaman Rukia. Tangannya gemetar. Ichigo menggigit bibir bawahnya rapat. "Maaf, sungguh maafkan aku," ucap Ichigo. Ia sudah menangis sesenggukan.

" Suamiku, kenapa kau menangis. Katakan padaku, ada apa?" tanya Rukia lembut. Ia juga ikut menangis, tak tega melihat suami terkasihnya itu menangis didepannya.

" Maafkan aku, aku berdosa padamu." ucap Ichigo sendu.

"Suamiku, tolong katakan padaku. Kenapa kau bisa berkata kau berdosa padaku."

"Istiku, aku…. terkena al… alzheimer." ucap Ichigo getir. Rukia matanya membulat tak percaya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Air matanya terjatuh, ia tak bisa berkedip menghirup napas pun terasa sesak. Digenggamnya tangan Ichigo lebih erat, lebih ketat.

"Maafkan aku karena terlalu egois untuk memilikimu," Tangan kiri Ichigo yang tidak dipegang oleh Rukia meraih wajah Rukia. Kemudian Rukia meraih tangan Ichigo. Rukia menangis tergagap. " Suamiku… Suamikuaa…. " rintihnya.

"Kau istriku tetapi aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu," erang Ichigo.

"Aku akan menyusahkanmu setiap hari. Aku tidak akan bisa mengingat dimana aku menaruh telepon ku maupun kunci mobil, aku tidak akan bisa menulis dengan baik, menghafal bahkan aku akan kesulitan berbicara. Aku tak bisa mengingat siapa diriku, siapa kau. Aku akan sulit melihat. Aku akan menjadi orang idiot."

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Diraihnya tubuh Ichigo. Rukia menyandarkan Tubuh kekar suaminya itu di tubuhnya. Rukia membelai kepala Ichigo lembut seperti yang sering Ichigo lakukan padanya.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Kau sudah berhasil membahagiakanku, Suamiku. Jika kau lupa aku atau dirimu, aku yang akan mengingatkanmu. Jika kau kesulitan bicara aku akan mencoba memahaminya. Jika kau tak bisa menulis aku yang akan mengajarkanmu, aku yang akan menuliskan untukmu. Jika kau kesulitan melihat aku akan menjadi matamu. Kau bukan lelaki idiot, kau suamiku. Kau milikku."

Rukia duduk disamping Ichigo yang sudah tertidur lelap, tadi ia sempat mengamuk besar karena kebingungan.

"Suamiku, kau pasti sangat menderita." rintihnya sakit. Dadanya sesak lagi. Kepalanya pening. Dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah merah segar.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Pagi itu, tiba-tiba pintu rumah Rukia diketuk oleh seseorang. Rukia agak ragu ingin melihat siapa yang datang dari balik jendela. 'Mertuaku? Kenapa mereka harus langsung datang kesini!' pikir Rukia gelisah. Tapi mau tak mau Rukia harus membukakan pintu itu untuk mereka. Rukia mengajak mereka masuk ke ruang tamu. Ibu Ichigo agak curiga karena didinding-dinding rumah mereka terdapat potongan-potongan kertas dan foto-foto.

"Apa Ichigo baik-baik saja. Kau bilang dia baik-baik saja, tapi sudah hampir 3 minggu dia tidak datang ke kantor." tanya ayah Ichigo.

"Apa dia sedang ada dikamar, istirahat?" lanjut ibunya.

"Ayah dan juga ibu mertua, suamiku tidak apa-apa dia hanya sedikit …. "

"Ichigo…" ucap Ibu Ichigo kaget. Matanya membulat, air matanya sudah membasahi wajahnya. Ayah Ichigo juga terlalu kaget melihat Ichigo seperti itu. Wajahnya pucat, rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan. Celananya basah.

"Hey… aku tidak tahu dimana kamar mandinya, jadi aku …" ucap Ichigo merasa bersalah.

"Suamiku…" ucap Rukia, ditariknya Ichigo kedalam kamar. Ibu Ichigo terlalu syok hingga ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sedangkan ayah Ichigo mengejar mereka. Rukia mengunci dirinya dan Ichigo dikamar mereka.

"Rukia_-chan_, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada anakku?" tanya Ayah Ichigo sendu. Digedornya pintu itu. Didalam Rukia hanya bisa menangis bisu. Ia memeluk Ichigo erat-erat diatas ranjang mereka. Digelengkan kepalanya dengan keras-keras.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan diluar pintu mereka Ayah Ichigo belum berhenti juga.

"Kau, hey… hidungmu berdarah." ucap Ichigo panik. Belum sempat Rukia menjawab, ia sudah pingsan.

"Hey, kau…" Ichigo mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rukia. "Ambulans, dimana ambulans? Namamu siapa? Berapa nomornya. Hey… Bagaimana membuka pintunya." teriaknya panik.

7 detik kemudian Ayah Ichigo berhasil membuka pintu itu.

"Ayo bawa dia kerumah sakit." ucap ayah Ichigo tak kalah khawatir.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Ibu Tiri Rukia dan Ibu Ichigo menangis tanpa henti di kamar rumah sakit Rukia. Ayah Rukia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ayah macam apa aku, aku tidak tahu putriku sakit parah seperti ini. Aku tidak percaya dia menderita leukemia," tangisnya sesak.

Ayah Ichigo menangis bisu, memikirkan nasib anak dan menantu mereka. Sedangkan Ichigo sendiri sedikit linglung dan bingung.

"Suamiku, Suamiku…" ucap Rukia lirih, ia tersadar.

Ayah Rukia dan ibu tirinya langsung mendekatinya. Ia memegang tangan Rukia. "Dia sedang istirahat, anakku."

"Ayah, aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku," ucap Rukia lirih.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, akulah ayah yang tidak baik bagimu," jawabnya tersedu.

"Bibi." ucap Rukia, ia meraih tangan Ibu tirinya itu. "Terima kasih, kau sudah menjaga appa ku dengan baik. Mianhae, aku tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik walau kau begitu sangat menyayangiku." ucap Rukia sudah sesenggukan, pipi ibunya itu sudah deras dengan air mata. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu ibu?"

"Tentu saja, tentu saja kau boleh memanggilku eomma. Aku akan senang mendengarnya."

"Ibu….ibu…ibu," tangis Rukia keras. Ibu tirinya itu langsung memeluk Rukia erat. Takut jika Rukia lebih terluka. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Rukia sedikit tenang, dilepaskan pelukan itu.

"Ayah mertua, ibu mertua maafkan keegoisanku karena tidak memberi tahu kalian, aku hanya ingin hidup bersama orang yang sangat kucintai."

Ayah Ichigo membelai rambut kepala Rukia. Sedang ibu Ichigo mencium kening Rukia. " Aku memahamimu, sekarang istirahatlah!" ucap Ibu Ichigo halus.

Rukia hanya menggelang pelan sambil tersenyum, mencoba terlihat tegar.

Ichigo berjalan mendekat, ia memegangi pelipis kepalanya, sedikit sakit dan pusing. Dikedipkan matanya dengan pelan dan kuat agar dirinya tak terjatuh. Harapannya agar ingatannya tak hilang.

"Hime," (putri) ucap Ichigo, ia duduk disamping Rukia. Rukia mencoba terbangun dan Ichigo membantunya. Rukia terduduk dan Ichigo menyangga tubuh Rukia dengan tangan kirinya.

"Dimana yang sakit?" tanyanya.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. " Dimana yang sakit." ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Suamiku, jika aku terlalu mencintaimu apa aku bisa berbohong padamu?" tanya Rukia menangis.

"Jika kau baik saja, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Ichigo, ia membelai wajah Rukia lembut. Diusapnya air mata Rukia. Didalam kamar itu tertumpah ruah tangisan bisu.

Rukia menggeleng lagi. " Suamiku, kau mencintaiku?" tanya Rukia tergugu.

Ichigo menangis. " Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

"Baiklah katakan MI QUERIDA untukku."

"MI QUERIDA."

Rukia tersenyum. Ia memeluk Ichigo erat. " Aku suka tubuhmu suamiku, begitu hangat."

" Apa kau kedinginan?"

" Entahlah, aku tidak tahu… Suamiku, cium aku." pintanya.

Ichigo mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir Rukia. Ia mencium Rukia dengan halus, penuh perasaan. Air mata Rukia terjatuh, begitu pula air mata Ichigo jatuh membasahi wajah Rukia. Beberapa menit kemudian dari hidung Rukia menetes darah segar yang hampir mengenai bibir mereka. Napas Rukia memberat. Tapi Rukia tidak ingin Ichigo menghentikan ciuman itu. Tenggorokan Rukia kering dan napasnya semakin memberat hingga beberapa detik kemudian Ichigo merasakan hangat napas Rukia menghilang dari wajahnya. ECG di seberangnya, terlalu kejam untuk dilihat.

"Princess,… princess… " Ichigo meradang. Tatapannya nanar. Diguncangkannya tubuh Rukia.

"Princess, bangunlah. Jawab aku. Kau meninggalkanku, apa kau ingin meninggalkanku?" pekik Ichigo. Digunakan jari telunjuknya untuk membelai bibir Rukia. Agar ia mau menjawabnya.

" Jawab aku Rukia. Apa kau tega kepadaku. Kau mau meninggalkanku. Aku mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau jahat kepadaku. Kau jahat." Erang Ichigo. " Aku tahu, aku ingat arti MI QUERIDA. Jantung hatiku. Kau jantung hatiku. Aku ingat itu jadi kembalilah padaku, Princess. Buka matamu. Aku mohon."

Erangan Ichigo yang seperti orang gila itu membuat dokter dan suster berlarian ke kamar Rukia. Orang tua Ichigo dan Rukia hanya bisa menyaksikan sambil menangis disana. Mereka tahu betapa terlukanya Ichigo.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Sore yang hujan ini menjadi saksi pilu kepergian Rukia. Pakaian serba hitam itu memenuhi tempat pemakaman. Tetapi satu per satu mereka meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Ketika ibunya memayungi Ichigo ia menolak. " Aku tidak butuh, kaa-san."

Ichigo tidur didekat makam Rukia. Diletakkan sebuket Zinnia Magenta di makam Rukia. Dan seperti biasa, ia memberikan ucapan untuk Rukia. Kali ini tidak ditulis tangannya yang lembut, tetapi ia bisikan pelan dengan penuh cinta.

**_"_**_Meskipun aku merindukanmu,aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatm). Apa Kau tahu? Hanya cintamu yg bisa membuatku bahagi)."_

"Ichigo, ayo pulang. Kau bisa sakit." ucap Ibunya dengan sayang. Ibunya membantu Ichigo bangun. Mereka berjalan menjauh dari makam Rukia. Ichigo terhuyung lemah. Ketika mereka masuk mobil, Ichigo terlihat bingung. Ibunya yang duduk disampingnya mengetahui gelagatnya.

" Ada apa Ichigo?" tanyanya.

"Kaa-san, kenapa kita ada di pemakaman?" ucap Ichigo dengan wajah sayu, sendu.

Ibunya hanya meneteskan air mata, perih. Ia menangis miris, sakit.

**_E_**** to the ****_N_**** to the ****_D_**

* * *

**_NB :_**_ *__**MI QUERIDA**__ itu bahasa Spanyol dari Jantung hatiku, sama artinya dengan My sweetheart atau my dear._

**_*Zinnia magenta,_**_ mungkin banyak orang yang mengira bunga ini bunga liar (memang ga harum sih XD) tapi arti bunganya itu keren, __**kasih sayang abadi.**_

_**Thank For Review ya cin XD**_

**uzumaki kuchiki**_** : **_Ia cin, manis tapi akhirnya nyesek ._. sebenernya engga tega juga, tp itu tuntutan cerita * ada waktu kosong aku langsung buat cin, hehe~#Engga papa itu kan request, juga buat kamu, #Kasi Tisu Buat Elap Ingus ;(.Q pas nulis nya juga engga nangis, tp pas baca ndiri lagi apalagi pake backsound, nangis kejer saya nya, temenku pas baca ini juga sedih cin.

**Naruzhea AiChi :** Huahahahahha, masa ada hantu keren kece badai gitu :p Wah klo kata2 manis, ada banyak cin :D

**Deshe Lusi :** hehehe, iya sesek ._. Bisa dibilang begitu, kkkk~ soalnya klo bahasa jepang mulu engga cute #Plaaakkk

**Keiko Eni Naomi**** :** Makasi cin XD. Lupe you deh pokoknya :D

**Hendrik Widyawati**** :** #Jorok ih ya, ni ku kasi tisu 1 laci :p

**Wishy washy Nara :** Makasih sayang :3, mau aku kasi tisu #Nyodorin satu pak

**Toyama Ichiru**** :** Iya cin, kurang panjang jadi ada sesuatu yg kurang, saya sadar bagian itu XD

**Lya Awlya**** :** bagian mana cin yang kurang? Ganbatte juga XD

**Izumi Kagawa**** :** Kebawa kebiasaan sih ya, ibu tirinya kan orang korea XD

**hana zoey 3 :** #Kasi bahu, Engga, tapi aku yang balasnya telat XD. Siap hana, semangat juga buat kamu :D

**berry biru**** :** Makasi sis :3, engga- itu nyerangnya engga tiba2, tapi alzhaimer itu ada yg berkembang dgn cepat ada yg engga, lha klo ichi ini sebelum ketemu rukia udah kena alzhaimer (deskripsinya ini ada pesan tersiratnya pas bagian ichi minta maaf klo dia kena penyakit alzhaimer). Bagian 1 ini focus ke Rukia soalnya.

Oh, yg terakhir itu,**_ iya alzhaimer itu kadang malah ngehapus memori yg baru saja terjadi, tp memori lama masih bisa diingat. Bahkan klo udah bener2 parah, contohnya pas dia pegang hp, dia pengen nelfon ato sms, pas mencet hpnya itu dia bener2 lupa mau ngapain dengan hp itu sendiri terus saking bingungnya entar dia bisa linglung bahkan ngamuk._**

**MR. KRabs ****:** #Pukpuk Mr. krabs, maaf harus berakhir dengan kematian (_ _). Sama-sama juga udah review :D

**Sakura-Yuki15 :** mama yang sabar ya ma (_ _) kan mau nyoba yg sad end tapi itu bener2 bukan ke-sukaanku ('-')V

**Voidy :** Iya cin, klo yang ini plotnya mungkin emang terlalu kecepetan dan sedikit maksa,

hahaha, klo ada bakornya karena secara ga langsung itu ibu tiri Rukia beda Negara, biar cute juga gitu FFn Indo milih karakter dari jepang pakai bahasa korea XD

iya itu udah aku jelasin di commentku ke berry biru, emang butuh waktu lama klo alzhaimer ampe separah itu, kan disitu q mau nyampein pesan tersiratnya klo Ichi udah kena duluan sebelum ketemu ama Rukia, dan juga Alzheimer itu ada yg berkembang pesat ada juga yang perlahan. Pada tahap awal2 masih ada obat untuk menunda atau tidak memperparah penyakitnya, tp obat itu hanya sementara, engga bisa nyembuhin. Untuk catatan aja, aku emang engga terlalu ngerti juga tentang Alzhaimer soalnya kan aku bukan dokter, **_tapi klo soal cari2 info yang bener itu udah bener, udah aku saring sih dari artikel2 yang aku baca bahkan aku nonton film2 tentang alzhaimer, _**ya namanya jga manusia mungkin ceritaku ini engga terlalu sempurna, tapi makasih atas review dan sarannya cin, semoga q nanti bisa hasilin cerita yang lebih baik di masa depan, Love You Too, Voidy XD.


End file.
